


Eggshells and Icing

by louisintights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, bottom!Louis, definitely canon, i just love icing a lot, louis sets things on fire when he tries to cook, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisintights/pseuds/louisintights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to cook. Harry gets home early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggshells and Icing

Louis was baking. 

Or rather, attempting to. Harry had been gone all day, accompanying Niall on a golfing adventure, and Louis wanted to surprise him when he got home. 

Louis didn't consider himself bad at baking. He just wasn't a pro like Harry. He'd been confident that he could manage a cake. 

But now he wasn't so sure. Still, he had an entire hour until Harry got home- or so he thought.

When the door opened, he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

 

He turned around to see a poker-faced Harry, slowly looking around and taking the scene. Louis gulped. 

The kitchen was a wreck. There were pots and pans everywhere, both used and unused, and the oven was half open. A strange mixture was slowly dripping from the counter top, and the table was covered in flour and odd bits of ingredient. 

And as for himself- he had been wearing one of his usual combinations of colored jeans and one of Harry's band t-shirts, but he hadn't wanted to get flour on anything. So he was now wearing briefs, a garish magenta apron, and nothing else. 

Louis didn't know what to do besides stand where he was, blushing and trying to hide the worst of the mess- the cake itself. 

Harry put down his things and walked over, still looking over everything appraisingly. He very deliberately looked Louis up and down, taking in his absence of clothing, and raised an eyebrow. 

Louis blushed more and opened his mouth to make some sort of excuse- he could blame this one on sleep-walking, or a burglary. 

Harry raised a finger to his lips before he could speak.

"Lou, baby, did you try to bake something?" he asked.

Louis crossed his arms. "I didn't just try, I succeeded. An entire cake, actually." 

Harry smiled, a little skeptically. "An entire cake?"

"Yes, and from scratch. Beat that, Styles." 

"Then why is there an empty box of cake mix on the counter right behind you?" 

Louis inwardly groaned, but hastily tried to cover his tracks.

"I was only using it for the recipe. And...it spilled. I didn't use it or anything." 

Harry leaned in as if to kiss him and licked his nose instead.

Louis yelped indignantly. "What was that for?" 

"Sorry, love, you had a bit of batter." Harry licked his lips. "Pretty good, I'm impressed." 

Louis smiled smugly. "Any other compliments you've been storing up?"

Harry grinned and looked him up and down. "Hmm, well, I suppose I could say that you look absurdly hot in an apron."

Louis laughed. "No, really."

Harry trailed his hands around Louis's back, and in one tug, he undid the knot, causing the apron to fall to the floor. 

"You look hotter without it, though."

Louis suddenly felt exposed standing mostly naked in the kitchen under Harry's heated gaze. Particularly while Harry was fully clothed. He could feel himself flushing, and he started to say something about moving to the bedroom when he was suddenly crushed into the counter. 

Harry's hands were all over him, they were chest to chest and he was pressing Louis into the counter, and then lifting him and sitting him down on it so he could kiss him even closer. 

"Haz-" Louis choked out, "What are you doing?"

Harry pulled away, but only to yank off his own shirt and unbuckle his belt. "I'm fucking you in our kitchen." 

Louis arched his back and keened as Harry's hands reached around him to squeeze his arse firmly, as Harry's hands crept under his briefs and clenched. 

They were kissing again, and it was sloppy and desperate and Harry's tongue was absolutely brutal. Louis was making gasping into Harry's mouth as Harry lifted him up again and carried him over to the table, bending him over and it and pulling off his own pants. 

Harry tugged down Louis's briefs to his knees and lowered his mouth to Louis's hole. 

And then he was licking him, and his tongue was flicking around and it felt so overwhelmingly, impossibly good.

Louis felt his eyes roll back in his head as he moaned, high and desperate, and Harry came up again to kiss him, and reached a hand around to stroke his stomach and then crept lower, until finally Harry was gripping him firmly and moving up and down. 

Louis cried out as Harry peppered his back with kisses, and Harry sucked a bruise into his neck. 

"God, Haz, fuck me, please, just fuck me," he breathed out, sweaty and panting and needing Harry so badly.

Harry flipped him over and leaned down to kiss him again, and Louis wrapped a small hand around Harry's length and squeezed, twisting off and stroking hard. 

Harry groaned, low and guttural, his green eyes almost entirely taken up by his pupils. He was still in control of himself, but barely. 

Louis sat up and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry stood and began walking them towards the bedroom, but Louis stopped him.

"No, Haz, just do it now. Do it here, take me in our kitchen."

Harry groaned again, but he stopped and turned them around so that Louis was against the wall, half of his weight against it and half supported by Harry.

Harry held out his fingers for Louis to lick, and Louis did, relishing in the way that Harry's eyes darkened even more from watching him. 

Louis gasped a little as Harry worked his fingers into him, it felt like too much and not enough at the same time. He tightened his grip with his legs around Harry's waist, pulling them closer, and then threw his head back as Harry's fingers brushed his prostate. 

Harry shifted him a bit in his arms, and then slowly pushed in. 

Louis gasped again, it always felt like too much, but as he adjusted, Harry kissed him deeply, and suddenly the brief pain of stretching was a distant memory. Harry was in him, literally inside of him, and that always felt completely overwhelming. 

Harry began to move, thrusting deep inside of him, hips snapping, one big hand nearly spanning across Louis's entire back. 

Louis cried out- high, soft noises- as Harry hit that spot over and over and over again. 

One of Harry's hands was gripping his ass, one around him to hold him up. And Louis was clutching Harry's back as tightly as he could, always trying to pull him closer, to press them together even more firmly. 

Their eyes met as Louis neared his peak, and he wanted to throw his head back and squeeze his eyes shut so he didn't cry. 

It was so much and he felt so full, and everything Harry did was making him climb even higher. 

"Look at me, Lou," Harry whispered, and so he did, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes focused on the green, concentrating on Harry's face as he began to come. 

And then with a hoarse shout of Lou's name, Harry came as well, and then they were leaning against the refrigerator, breathless and panting and naked. 

Louis stood on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth, but before he could pull away, Harry pulled him in again for a real kiss, a deep kiss that had Louis shivering all the way down his body.

"You ready for round two already, Curly?" he joked, but he could feel himself already growing hard again.

Harry grinned down at him. 

"Let's try some of your cake first, what do you say?" 

Louis smiled happily. "I knew you'd want it eventually! Just you wait and see, it'll be twice as delicious as any cake you've ever baked."

Harry snorted. "While I doubt that, I wouldn't mind testing it." He paused, and his eyes glinted in a way that Louis could only call dangerous.

"I also wouldn't mind testing how your cake tastes smeared all over your body, how it tastes when I lick the icing off your stomach, or-" 

Louis cut him off, breathing a little more heavily. 

"While I definitely see where you're going with this, can we not use my cake for such purposes?"

"Why not," Harry asked speculatively, stretching a hand out towards the pan, "don't want to waste all your precious baking on something as trivial as spectacular sex?" 

Louis scowled up at him. "That, and I don't fancy you running into an eggshell while sucking me off." 

Louis marched over to his cake and tipped it into the waste basket, smiling despite himself as Harry's laughter followed him.


End file.
